iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Galahad Darkwood
Galahad Darkwood is a knight of the lesser House Darkwood. He is twenty and five years old, and for several years traveled Westeros as a hedgeknight. History Born to a family of little wealth and prestige, Galahad Darkwood lived a simple life in the town of Duskendale. Though his family could trace its blood to that of the extinct house Darklyn, the Defiance of Duskendale and subsequent annihilation of House Darklyn made sure that such claims were better off forgotten. Under the rule of House Rykker Duskendale continued as it ever had, growing in wealth and stature. The head of house Darkwood, Edgar Darkwood - an ambitious man with a mind for figures - always sought to increse the prestige of his house, and get in the Rykker's good graces. His opportunity came when the city guard found a young Galahad fighting three boys twice his age in the defense of a scrawny orphan boy named Lann. Impressed by the boy's talent and bravery, the captain of the city guard and Master at Arms of Duskendale approached Edgar, and offered to train his son in the arts of war. Training Young Galahad learned swiftly, and it wasn't long before he could best full grown men with the sword or lance. He learned of the oaths that knights took, swearing to defend those in need and serve the Seven faithfully. Though never a truly pious man, he learned to revere the gods and honor their wishes. At ten, he began to squire for the Master at Arms himself, Ser Uric Darke. Under the tutelage of Uric Darke, Galahad's skills reached all new heights. At twelve he began training with the city guard, where he met the first of his Band - the young Daemon Bar Emmon. Daemon was an unruly boy of an age with Galahad, brought to Duskendale with a family friend after illness swept through his home. Even while young Daemon showed tremendous strength, both of arm and of character. Adventures After the death of Uric Darke in 362 AC, Galahad left home to travel the continent as a hedgeknight. Daemon Bar Emmon accompanied him, and together they fought in mercenary bands, or under the banner of various lords. They trained the smallfolk of several villages, and helped bring down bandits, smugglers, and ne'er-do-wells of all sorts. In 367, Galahad Darkwood joined the newly formed Order of the White Rose, a knightly order founded by Leo Tyrell in Brightwater Keep and dedicated to truth, honor, and justice. The Knight of Duskendale and his Band traveled to Queens Landing with their new patron to attend the Trial of the Roses - where Leo was promptly found guilty and sentenced to death. Despite pleading for his patron's life, Galahad could only watch as King Valarr Targaryen thrust his blade into the old rose's heart. Deeply saddened by the loss and worried of further awakening the King's wrath, Galahad and co. fled the capital, first heading north toward Duskendale before deciding to instead go on a quest for the lost sword Oathkeeper. They arrived in Maidenpool and asked an innkeeper for any news he might have - the man directed them toward Darry and the surrounding lands. North of Darry, in the Inn at the Crossroads, Galahad and company met Oswald, the innkeeper. He offered to aid them in their search, but the Darkwood declined, choosing instead to continue the search themselves. They did, however, accept his stableboy for aid, and picked up another knight - a Stormlander named Steffon Estermont. With two new members in their party, the Company set out toward Castle Darry to find more word of the sword. There they met the Maester of Darry, who informed them of a local rumor - an old knight bearing an ancient and magical sword living in the village of Nutten. The company departed, heading toward Nutten with haste, where they stumbled upon the village drunk. A brief chat revealed the name of the man they sought - Ser Jon - and soon enough they made their way to his cabin in the graveyard of Nutten. A brief confrontation and a tense conversation ensued, but culminated with Ser Jon and Ser Galahad parting on pleasant terms, with the Knight of Duskendale taking Ser Jon's son, Wyn, with him to the Reach, in exchange for the long lost sword, Oathkeeper. Now, with his quest complete, Galahad and the Company travel south toward the Reach and Brightwater Keep, to make peace with the surviving children of the man he failed - Alerie and Lyanne Tyrell. The Band Though lacking an official name, Galahad and his companions often refer to themselves simply as the Band. Each of them serve a purpose in helping the group to function, and regardless of their faith, or lack of it, all fight on behalf of honor, justice, and the Seven. Daemon Bar Emmon Born in Sharp Point to a lesser branch of the noble family, Daemon Bar Emmon is a powerful and dangerous looking man. Dark of hair and mood, he sports a thick beard and a quick laugh. Known for his strength, Daemon wields a shield and flail in battle, whirling the spiked ball about his head before smashing into his opponents, crushing steel, flesh and bone without scruple. In battle he often laughs uncontrollably, both heartening his fellows and bringing fear to his foes. Simon Vikary The second son of a second son, Simon 's father had planned to send him off to the church in an effort to save on coin. Not one for celibacy or hours of prayer, Simon escaped in the night, taking a rusty sword and a horse with him. He found his way to a group of mummers and traveled with them for many years, learning to act, dance, tumble and sing. Though he had no natural talent in any of these fields, his life with the actors taught him to manipulate both himself and the men around him - soon enough he found that he always had just the right word for the situation, or that he could keep his head in the most chaotic of situations. After his group of mummers was attacked by a band of bandits, Simon joined Galahad in order to seek revenge - and chose to stay after they slew the last of the bandits. Orys Mertyns Orys Mertyns was the last member to join the band, after helping Galahad and the others track slavers through the Stormlands. Yet another noble of a lesser line, he found fighting alongside the Band preferable to sitting at home wishing misfortune on his relatives. When the Band raided the slaver's den, Orys fought alongside them, wielding his greatsword with skill and expertise. They rescued the unfortunates imprisioned in the dungeons before setting out for the next adventure - this time with Orys in tow. Zia Sand Born in the deserts of Dorne to an unknown family, Zia Sand may or may not truly be a bastard. No matter how often others attempt to pry into her past she refuses to speak of it, and though she has traveled with Galahad for years he knows as little as anyone else. The only clue to her past lie in her scars - the marks of greyscale run up her arms and shoulders, going as far as the left side of her face. A master archer, a skilled spearwoman, and capable of wielding weapons in both hands, ZIa is dangerous on the ground, but lethal on the back of a horse. Though no one can say where she learnt her skills, Zia is a natural rider, able to guide her horse with only her knees as she uses both hands to fire arrows. Even at full gallop she can still hit her target, and oft boasts of being able to shoot a sparrow in mid flight. Lann The least martial of the Band, but perhaps Galahad's oldest friend, Lann is a commoner from the streets of Duskendale. Though not a knight himself he has received much training from his companions, and is usually able to handle himself in battle. But Lann's true gifts come to light when he wields a pen, not a sword, for despite his lowborn status Lann is exceptionally skilled with numbers, and learnt to read alongside Galahad himself. Lann is the youngest of the group, but by no means a weak point - he manages all necessary finances and bookkeeping, and often functions as a capable quartermaster. Wyn of Nutten A boy of fifteen, Wyn of Nutten is the young son of Ser Jon of Nutten, a famed hedgeknight, vigilante, and member of the Brotherhood without Banners. Wyn and his father lived in the village of Nutten for many years, tending graves and using the valyrian steel longsword Oathkeeper to fend off bandits. In 368 AC, Galahad Darkwood, Steffon Estermont, and the rest of the Band followed a series of clues to their home, where the Knight of Duskendale convinced Ser Jon to give him the familiar blade in exchange for taking young Wyn into his service, and giving the boy a better life to the South. Wyn has recieved training in arms, armour, and all manner of knightly pursuits, though he is most comfortable with a crossbow. Haughty, proud, and more than a little arrogant, the young squire has much to learn. Family Galahad Darkwood is the third son of Edgar Darkwood, a minor noble from Duskendale. Edgar has six children in total; * Ser Arys Darkwood, the eldest son. Married with children. * Ser Sebastion Darkwood, the second son. Married but childless. * Allyria Darkwood, unmarried and childless. * Cassandra Darkwood, unmarried and childless. * Ser Castor Darkwood, an unmarried youth, recently knighted. * Various cousins, uncles, and aunts Galahad is related to House Rykker through his mother, the sister of the current Lord of Duskendale. Category:Reachman Category:Crownlander Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Hedgeknight Category:House Darkwood